


Changed

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic request fulfilled based on I Dare You by Bea MillerWritten a few years ago when Nick was still with Ring of Honor/NJPW
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Changed

“There’s something different about you.” Your head turned and you gave an excited squeal as you saw the Young Bucks, Matt and Nick Jackson approaching. You hurried to meet them, hugging them tightly as you saw them for the first time in over six months. You had been recovering from surgery on your elbow and had recently been cleared to compete. Just in time for the new Women of Honor Championship Tournament. You were going to a surprise entrant and you couldn’t be happier. 

But Nick was right. There was something different about you. During your recovery you had gone through a breakup. Being home with your boyfriend, and experiencing exactly how badly he treated you on a daily basis had been an eye-opening experience. So you had broken it off with him. Since he was gone from your life, you had changed for the better. No more shy girl hiding away. Your self-confidence was returning and the girl you used to be was coming to the surface.

I had an opinion  
But I never spoke my mind  
And I wouldn’t argue  
Even when I knew I was right

“Well, things have changed in the past few months Nick. I’m not with Robert anymore and I’ve never been happier.” You smiled brightly, curiously looking at Nick who seemed to be looking at you in a new light. You glanced at Matt who looked between the two of you and quickly ducked away, claiming he had somewhere to be. 

“So you’re single?” Nick asked, looking everywhere but at you as he ran his hand through his long hair. 

“I am.” You confirmed taking a step closer to Nick. You hoped you were reading this situation right. You hadn’t wanted to admit it while you were with your boyfriend, but over the course of the past few years of knowing Nick you had developed feelings for him. You had shoved them down deep inside though, being committed to your relationship so you never fully acknowledged them. That was until you were single and home alone with nothing to do but think. Then all you could think about was Nick and you and wondering if there was any chance at all that he felt the same.

“Why’d you break up?” Nick asked before blushing. “I mean, not that it’s my business and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t mind Nick.” You said giggling at his awkwardness. “I just realized he didn’t treat me very well. That I deserved better than someone who was going to put me down all the time.”

But I’m not that girl anymore  
Yeah I lost the battle, but I won the war  
Cause I’m worth fighting for

“You do.” Nick said with a smile. “You deserve someone who thinks the world of you. Not someone who tries to destroy your dreams.” You winced at the truth in his words. Robert had hated you being a wrestler, he thought you should have a normal job. He didn’t understand you were living your dream. 

“Thank you Nick. It took a while for me to see it, but I do deserve someone who loves and appreciates me and doesn’t try to change me. I’m just sorry I wasted all my time with him, when I could’ve been with the person I wanted all along.” 

You saw the exact moment it clicked what you meant with Nick and his smile grew as he took a tentative step towards you as you moved towards him. 

“So I’d like to take you out. On a date. Does that sound like something you’re interested in?” He asked, looking down into your eyes, his hand drifting up to stroke your cheek.

“Absolutely.” You said grinning up at him. “How bout we seal it with a kiss?” 

Your eyes closed as Nick leaned down, his soft lips brushing gently over yours sending tingles all the way to your toes. 

“It’s a date.” He said pulling away. 

Nick looked down the hallway and his smile dropped. 

“Sorry I’ve got to go, they’re waiting to tape our promo.” He said apologetically.

“No worries Nick.” You said stepping back from him. “We’ll catch up later.” 

Yeah, things were going to be just fine you thought as you watched him hurry towards his brother, giving him a wave as he looked over his shoulder at you.


End file.
